


diamonds are forever, but i've got something better

by MagicaLyss



Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Febufluff Day 27 & 28 - Teasing & First Date“Could you relax?” Tony says, lifting his eyebrows as Peter’s leg bounces under the lab bench and his fingers tap incessantly on the table. “You’re making me nervous.”Peter looks up from his homework, corners of his eyes crinkling as he lights up in a smile. “I’m just so excited! We’re actually finally meeting! The closest thing we’ve done so far is photoshop us into pictures together.”Tony rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head. “He hasn’t even boarded the plane yet, kid, just relax. He’ll be here late.”“I know, I’m just too excited! I barely slept last night-” Peter’s voice is cut off by his ringing phone. “It’s Harley! I gotta take this!”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 479





	diamonds are forever, but i've got something better

Peter was a little bit too excited.  
  


Ever since he found out about Tony meeting a genius kid in Tennessee years prior, Peter tracked him down and started talking to him over texts and social media. They got really close despite having never met, similar in age and in IQ, in life stories and in knowing Tony, it was easy to make conversation.  
  


And now, Harley’s official flying up to New York to take Peter on a date, to _meet_ for the first time since they started talking nearly a year and a half earlier, since Peter was fifteen.  
  


Tony knows about it, knows _way_ too much from Peter’s rambling conversations and occasionally screenshotting texts from Harley and sending them to Tony. They were always really cute, playfully flirting on each other’s social media, and it took over the media quicker than anybody could anticipate.  
  


Peter was well known as The Intern, the quirky kid who somehow worked as Tony Stark’s personal intern at fifteen years old, now seventeen, easily winning the public’s affection with his silly tweets and his endearing personality, not to mention the pictures he took of Tony being a good person, just to prove it.  
  


But when Harley started showing up in all Peter’s tweets and Instagram comments and even on his Snapchat story, the public started showing Harley some unwelcome attention until Tony made the public statement that he did know Harley.  
  


And now, the media is obsessed with Harley and Peter.  
  


“You’re not, you know, worried about your relationship being exploited like this?” Tony had asked when both Peter and Harley’s follower count had skyrocketed.  
  


Peter had grinned, already working on a Tweet directed at Harley, “Course not. They only get to see the things we want them to see. Plus, it’s fun.”  
  


And now, Harley and Peter are _finally_ meeting after eighteen months of only talking online.  
  


“Could you relax?” Tony says, lifting his eyebrows as Peter’s leg bounces under the lab bench and his fingers tap incessantly on the table. “You’re making me nervous.”  
  


Peter looks up from his homework, corners of his eyes crinkling as he lights up in a smile. “I’m just so excited! We’re actually _finally_ meeting! The closest thing we’ve done so far is photoshop us into pictures together.”  
  


Tony rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head. “He hasn’t even boarded the plane yet, kid, just relax. He’ll be here late.”  
  


“I know, I’m just too excited! I barely slept last night-” Peter’s voice is cut off by his ringing phone. “It’s Harley! I gotta take this!”  
  


Tony rolls his eyes again, turning back to his own work.  
  


“Hey, I’m at the airport,” Harley says with barely contained elation. “I’ve still got a bit before boarding, but I wanted to call you before I left.”  
  


“I’m so excited!” Peter says for probably the thousandth time, voice lifting high and happy.  
  


Peter can practically _hear_ Harley’s smile. “Me too. I should’ve found an excuse to fly up sooner, but between college applications and extra credits and the job I’m working… Yeah, it’s just been kinda crazy.”  
  


Harley works with his mom at the diner now that his little sister is old enough to stay home alone. It helps to bring in the extra cash, especially with Harley in his last year of high school.  
  


“Yeah, of course, and I’m sorry I couldn’t fly down and see you, just between Spider-Man and school…” Peter doesn’t say that he’s scared of planes, but Harley already knows that.  
  


“No worries, we have the next two weeks to spend together and make up for lost time, darling. And if I get into MIT, I’ll be just a few hours’ drive away,” Harley says, smile in his voice. “I’ll be able to see you every weekend.”  
  


Peter grins, fingers tapping on the tabletop. “That sounds wonderful and I’m going to apply to MIT too. Maybe I can see if Tony’ll pull some strings and get us a dorm together.”  
  


Tony turns around from his project, eyes lighting up. “You’re applying to MIT?”  
  


Pulling the phone away from his ear, Peter nods. “It’s my dream school and Harley’s going in the fall.”  
  


“Hell yeah, I’ll pull some strings. I’ll pull _all_ the strings, kiddo.”  
  


Peter rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. He brings the phone back up to his ear, listening to Harley’s quiet laugh.  
  


“That’s a yes, then?”  
  


Peter laughs. “Yeah, that’s a yes from Tony, I think instead of the shovel talk, he’s going to end up offering to pay your tuition or something, maybe write you a letter of recommendation.”  
  


Tony flips him off over his shoulder but doesn’t bother denying it.  
  


“Oh shoot, boarding’s started,” Harley mumbles, some strange mix of disappointed and excited. Disappointed because he doesn’t want to stop talking to Peter, but excited because he’ll be _seeing_ Peter soon.  
  


“Okay, well I’ll see you in four hours then?”  
  


Harley makes a noise, something like a squeal of excitement, muffled by a cough like he doesn’t want to admit how excited he is. “Four hours, Parker. I’ll get a taxi at the airport and meet you at the tower, yeah?”  
  


“Sounds good,” Peter says. “Be safe.”  
  


Harley’s voice softens, “Of course. Bye, darling.”  
  


“Bye, Harley.”  
  


As soon as Peter sets down his phone, Tony turns around again, not even bothering to hide his obvious eavesdropping. “You wanna work on stuff or are you going to panic clean the whole tower?”  
  


Peter laughs, standing up and stretching his shoulders. “I’m going to go patrolling because I don’t think I’ll be out much for the next two weeks.”  
  


Tony smiles but he looks serious when he ruffles Peter’s hair. “I know Harley’s a good kid, but I still want you to be careful, alright? You’re _my_ kid and I’ll give him hell if he hurts you.”  
  


“He won’t, Mister Stark,” Peter says. “Plus, nothing could be worse than nearly getting killed by my homecoming date’s dad. I think that will forever stay on top of the worst dates list.”  
  


Tony pulls Peter in for a quick hug before letting him go, calling out to be safe on patrol.  
  


  
*  
  
  
Harley arrives to the tower, suitcase and duffel dragging behind him, just past four hours later, a little bit of traffic slowing him down from making it on time.  
  


He makes it into the lobby, taking in the huge space and all of the eyes turning towards him when he hears the familiar voice.  
  


“Harley!”  
  


He turns, dropping his suitcase and duffel when he sees the mess of curly brown hair racing towards him. He catches Peter who throws himself into Harley’s awaiting arms, nearly knocking Harley over.  
  


Peter, in his arms, for _real_ , for the first time since they became friends eighteen months prior, feels right, like this is exactly where they’re supposed to be. Peter’s warm and smaller than Harley, smelling like expensive soap and motor oil, and so fucking beautiful in person.  
  


He’s seen hundreds of pictures of Peter, facetimed him more times than he can count, but this is different. Peter’s real and touchable and in his arms.  
  


He wants to say something smart, something meaningful because this moment is meaningful, but his brain blanks, caught up in only Peter.  
  


“Darling,” is all Harley manages, kind of high and strained like he’s trying not to cry, maybe he _is_ trying not to cry, and when Peter laughs wetly from where he’s hidden his face against Harley’s chest, Harley figures he’s not the only one.  
  


“I can’t believe this,” Peter says, pulling away just enough to look at Harley properly. His fingers brush along Harley’s cheekbones, cradling his face like he’s made of glass. “You’re so- God.”  
  


“I’m god, am I?” Harley teases, smile threatening to break his face in two. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this much pure joy.  
  


Peter laughs, the same carefree laugh Harley’s been hearing through the phone for so long, and presses a kiss to Harley’s cheek, intertwining their fingers.  
  


“I just never knew you had freckles,” Peter says, voice soft and careful and when Harley meets his gaze, Peter’s bambi-brown eyes are teary and his lip wobbles dangerously close to crying.  
  


Later, photos will spread across the internet of the two of them standing in the lobby of the tower, hanging onto each other and crying and murmuring the softest of words, looking at each other with only one thing in their eyes, pure love.  
  


For now, it’s just the two of them.  
  


  
*  
  
  
Eventually, Peter shows Harley to his room, a few doors down from Peter’s, and around the rest of the penthouse, even down to the lab while Tony’s away at a meeting for Pepper.  
  


Harley lights up when they reach the huge kitchen, way bigger than necessary, and spotless considering Tony can’t cook and Peter’s been banned from the kitchen since he started a fire a few months back.  
  


“I just had takeout planned, but if you wanna cook, be my guest,” Peter says, hopping up to sit on the counters, feet dangling. “I think Tony keeps it pretty stocked.”  
  


Since he works at a diner with his mom, he’s picked up cooking and he found out he really enjoys it. So he hops on the opportunity to cook in Tony Stark’s kitchen, and starts rifling through the pantry and fridge.  
  


Peter keeps up the conversation, despite it being mostly one-sided as Harley cooks, but he doesn’t seem to mind, enjoying watching Harley cook. It’s so much better than watching the snapchats of Harley’s cooking.  
  


When Harley presents homemade pasta, nearly an hour and a half later, Peter swears he could marry the boy right then and there.  
  


“I swear you’re good at everything you do,” Peter says, not even hesitating to curl up against Harley’s side on the couch, tucking his feet up under him. “You could decide to become, I don’t know, a _dancer_ , and it would work out for you.”  
  


“Says the literal superhero,” Harley replies, balancing his plate on his lap to wrap an arm around Peter.  
  


Peter rolls his eyes, tucking in closer. “You wanna watch Star Wars?”  
  


It’s a strange first date, that’s for sure. Cooking together and then watching Star Wars, it’s not the expensive, overly romantic first date that a lot of people chase, but it’s homey and it’s _nice_. It’s them.  
  


When Tony gets back, prepared to give Harley the talk about not hurting Peter, or maybe to offer to pay for his tuition, he isn’t really sure what his plan was, he finds Harley careful dragging a blanket from the back of the couch over Peter who’s fallen asleep, head tucked against Harley’s chest.  
  


“Hey, kid,” Tony says, helping Harley spread the blanket to make sure Peter’s feet are covered.  
  


“Hi. Long time no see,” Harley whispers, careful not to wake Peter. His hand comes up to brace the back of Peter’s head, making sure he doesn’t slip as he shifts.  
  


Tony offers a smile, taking the plates from the coffee table to clean up. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’d pay for your tuition or if you want a dorm room with Peter when he gets in or if you want a letter of recommendation. As long as you’re good to my kid, I’m happy to help in any way I can.”  
  


“Thanks, Tony,” Harley murmurs. He presses a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head. “And you don’t have to worry about him, it would be stupid of me to ever let this go. Thanks again for the flight.”  
  


“No problem, as I said, I’m here for whatever you boys need, just… Don’t hurt him, alright? The world’s let him down too many times and I don’t need you to add to the collection. He- He’s too good of a kid… But don’t worry about me. If there’s anybody you need to worry about giving you the shovel talk, you should worry about May.”  
  


Harley’s eyes widen a little bit, but he doesn’t seem too shaken. “I’m not going to hurt him.”  
  


“Good. Now, get some sleep. If you spent last night like Peter did, bouncing off the walls with excitement, I’m sure you’re tired.”  
  


Tony smiles at them one last time before he heads off, leaving Harley to press another kiss to Peter’s head, letting his eyelids droop shut, filled to the very brim with love and acceptance.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Febufluff :)   
> (We're ignoring that it's the end of March now lmao but I'm officially finished so it's all good) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel my writing! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
